


It's You

by czar_feline



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, CEO Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know Being an Asshole, M/M, Shy Han Jisung | Han, rich kids au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar_feline/pseuds/czar_feline
Summary: Do you even know me?” his husband asked breaking their silence.Jisung turned to him, but he wasn’t able to reply because he did not know the man. He knows his name but Jisung’s certain that’s not what Minho meant.“I don’t think so. Why did you even agree to this?” Jisung kept quiet, he’s not used conversing with people who talks angrily and seriously. Blame his parents who babied him so much.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	It's You

Through the course of his entire life, Jisung has always been obedient with his parents. Apart from his parents not taking account of his own opinions and decisions, he also doesn’t really know how to discern for himself. He was raised in a manner where everything is almost spoon-fed, even before things get to him, it's already decided and he’s just there do what he’s asked to do.

Jisung’s sitting in front of the mirror, light bulbs illuminating his face, with a person dabbing powders and foundations on his face. He woke up early today, even though he hasn’t slept for almost a week now. The person then applied a black liquid, outlining the edges of his eyelids which almost made him cry. He turned back to the mirror and saw how it somehow changed the way his eyes look and how the makeup artist was able to hide his dark circles, he looked a bit different. Not sure if good different or bad different.

At least, his parents were considerate enough to hold the event on a Saturday that means he doesn’t have to absent from his classes. He’s a third-year college student at Seoul National University, taking up Literature. He ended up with that program because his mother was observant enough to see how much his son had developed a liking towards books.

He wonders sometimes too, did he like books because he enjoyed them or because it was the only things his parents would let him have. He does think a lot of things too, like was the eyeliner necessary on this day? Would he be fine after the event? Would his parents be happy seeing him like this? And a lot of other things, he just doesn’t say it, it gets stuck at the back of his mind hidden until it’s gone.

“Dear?” His mom then came into the room, dressed in an all-white gown; her hair and make-up were done too. She walked closer to him and stood behind his chair, staring at their reflection. She leaned down to level her head beside his and smiled.

“Don’t we look pretty?” she said, showing her pearly white teeth.

“You are, umma.” He then placed his hand above her mother’s on his shoulder.

Then her expression suddenly fell down, her lips tight into a straight line, her other hand was rubbing Jisung’s arm. “Do you want to back out?” she said with a dejected look on her beautiful face.

“Why would I? This will make you and appa happy. There’s no reason for me to back out.” He replied, turning to look at her directly, taking her hands into his.

“It would, but would you be?”

“I don’t know, umma.” He was a bit taken aback by her mother’s question. He gently bit his lips and looked on their tangled hands, squeezing it comfortingly.

“If you want to back out, I’ll talk to your father.” She disentangles her hands and cups Jisung’s face.

“No, umma. Don’t. I will push through this wedding, don’t worry about me.” She almost shed a tear, but her son teased her that she’d ruin the make-up if she started crying before the wedding. With few more hugs and words of comfort, she left the room and Jisung turned back to the mirror.

‘Will I be happy?’ he asked himself before the wedding coordinator trudged into his room, saying that they’ll be leaving in few minutes to proceed to the church.

The motif of the wedding was white; the church almost looked like heaven. He heard that his soon to be husband was already inside the church. He had never seen him before, all the dates that they should have gone were canceled due to his fiancé's busy schedule. He was a company heir and now that he’s getting married to Jisung, as a formality for their merging, he’d also take the other company onto his shoulder.

Jisung and his parents got off the car when the wedding coordinator signaled them too. He was wearing an all-white tuxedo with a baby blue tie. And for some reasons, his parents had insisted the hair and makeup artist to put a veil on their son. As they prepared to walk down the aisle, her mother whispered,

“Are you really sure?” He stared into her eyes and squeezed her hand on his arm.

Once they started walking on the white carpet, he noticed that there were a lot of people in the church. He doesn’t remember his mom telling him about inviting their employees, but by the looks of it, it seemed like even the interns were there. He scanned the crowd and saw many other strangers were there as well, probably the other company’s employees.

And when he turned to look in the front, he only saw his soon to be husband’s back. Minho, he could remember from the wedding invitation her mother showed her weeks ago. It’s gonna be the first time he’ll meet him. Even from a far, Jisung could tell that he’s bigger than him, in height and in body. Jisung thought his soon to husband’s physique goes really well with a black suit.

When they were only a few steps away from the man, he turned and stared through his eyes. By her mother’s story, Jisung thought that his fiancé was already around thirty, but the man in front of him looked like he’s only a few years older than him. Minho did not smile at him and has a stern look on his face. It kinda looked like he didn’t want to be in the place; Jisung felt a little sad at that.

Minho did not utter a word on him during the first part of the wedding; he only spoke when he needed to. His ‘I do’ even sounded a forced, he doesn’t not look at Jisung’s eyes and even placed the ring on the his finger too haphazardly. Jisung wanted to cry, he wanted to cry so badly, he hopes he could do it later.

After the priest finally pronounced them as husband and husband; the crowd, unbeknownst to their awkwardness, cheered them to kiss. He heard him grunt in frustration, but he still lazily lifted off the veil from Jisung’s face. He did not even touch him, he just leaned in, lips puckered a little and then there goes Jisung’s first kiss.

Thanks to his husband, the celebration was cut short due to his business flight the next day. He had to rest before he flies into a foreign country to try and take home investors. The next thing Jisung knows is he’s inside the man’s car, driving to their new house.

“Do you even know me?” his husband asked breaking their silence.

Jisung turned to him, but he wasn’t able to reply because he did not know the man. He knows his name but Jisung’s certain that’s not what Minho meant.

“I don’t think so. Why did you even agree to this?” Jisung kept quiet, he’s not used conversing with people who talks angrily and seriously. Blame his parents who babied him so much.

“What? Are you deaf or something? How old are you?” the man said more annoyed than he was earlier, gripping the steering wheel a little to forcefully.

“I’m twenty-one years old.” He mumbled loud enough for the angry man to hear.

His husband then furiously banged the honk whilst gritting his teeth. Jisung jolted by the sudden noise and his eyes grew big as he tried to make himself small, trembling a little.

“You are twenty-fucking-one years old!?” the man yelled as he abruptly swerved the car towards the side of the road.

“Do you know how old I am!?”Utterly mad, the man yelled again not even bothered with how much he startling the younger man on his passenger seat.

Jisung was trying his best not tear up in front of his angry husband, but when he shook his head lightly his tears run down from his eyes.

Getting a glimpsed of his crying husband, the man closed his eyes and leaned back to his seat, banging his head onto the headrest whilst yelling furiously, sputtering profanities.

“You, stop crying now!” he yelled, startling Jisung again but the latter could not stop his tears, him biting his lower lip wasn’t doing enough.

The man did not talk for a while, but he’d heavily breathe out once in a while.

“I’m Lee Minho and I’m twenty-seven years old.” The man said once Jisung’s crying died down to sniffles.

“I’m… Im– Han Jisung.” Playing with his fingers, the younger said, not looking at his husband.

“Did your parents forced you onto this?” a fast car passed by them, filling in their silence.

“No.” The man faced him again with an unbelieving look on his face before he started the car again.

Probably because he was tired from crying and from not sleeping the past few days, he fell asleep. He woke up inside a room he had only seen once; it was the master’s bedroom in their new house. He went with his mother when their parents were looking for a house for them.

His head was hurting a little, he sat on his bed and saw that he was still wearing his wedding tux and he’s alone. It was already dark outside and he’s hungry. He stood up and exited his room, another room had a light on; it was the spare room in the house. The door was slightly ajar; he peeked in and saw his husband sleeping on the single bed.

He gently pushed the door open and went inside. Minho’s blanket were draped over him chaotically, Jisung hauled it up quietly and draped it on Minho more evenly. The older man stirred from the movements and opened his eyes; he squinted and blinked several times before he turned his back on Jisung, lying on his side.

“There’s food in the fridge, heat it up if you’re hungry. Get out, I’m sleeping” no one has ever conversed to Jisung that way, they were all gentle and kind, but his husband was nowhere near those people. He quickly left the room, not minding to close the door and went down to the kitchen.

And because everyone treats Jisung like some sheltered prince, he doesn’t know how to attend himself. He wakes up in the morning and his food is all ready. He wants to take a bath? His butler would prepare it for him. He wants to eat a snack? Their servant would get him bread or two. Everything was done for him so now; he doesn’t know how to heat up his food from the fridge.

He wouldn’t mind eating it cold, but the oil in the supposed soup already turned solid and it would not be nice to eat. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how Jeongin, his personal butler, does it. He went to the dish rack and gets the glass bowl. Little did he know it was still wet and it slipped off his hand and broke onto the floor, shattering the glasses everywhere.

“What the fuck Han Jisung!?” came a very angry yell from the older’s room, he was startled and started picking up the broken glasses way to tightly, until a sharp fragment cut his skin making him shout in pain.

In less than few seconds, his husband, whose hair wildly sticks into every direction, was already behind him. Jisung was trembling again, still not used with his husband’s short-temperedness and raging behavior.

“Are you hurt!?” Minho sat beside him and threw the broken fragments onto the floor as he examined the cut was on Jisung’s finger.

He cussed and cussed some more before pulling Jisung towards the sink, washing the wound with running water.

“Stay there, don’t move.” He said before running towards their bathroom where the medical kit was. The water was stinging the wound, but Jisung was afraid that if he moves Minho will get angrier at him.

When Minho came back, he had the medical kit in his hand and clothes on the other. He placed it on the counter before pulling Jisung to sit on the bar stool. Jisung was trying his hardest to keep quiet as Minho dried his hand with a towel and poured the antiseptic on the wound. He hissed in sting, but his husband only glared at him.

“What were you doing? Why were you breaking our plates?” the angry husband asked, placing the band-aid on the cut, luckily it wasn’t big and doesn’t really need to get stitched.

“I was goint to heat up the food, but–” he stopped, too shy to admit his reason.

“But why?” Minho left him on the stool to get the sweeper to avoid further damage on any of them.

“I don’t know.” Minho abruptly stopped and looked at him with an incredulous look.

“You don’t know what happened or you don’t know how to heat up the food?” And with the way the younger’s cheeks reddened, Minho knew the reason already. He did few more sweeping before dumping it on the trash bin; he then proceeded to get a bowl on the dish rack and the Tupperware where the food was.

“Go! get change. Our wedding’s already over; you don’t have to wear that tux until tomorrow. Go, now!” Minho said when his young husband made no effort to move.

Hearing the man yell again, Jisung was fast to stand up and snatch his clothes from the counter. He run towards the bathroom and stripped, but as he was about to put on the clothes, he realized it wasn’t his. Maybe it’s typical for a rich boy, but he only wears clothes with collars and are in his size. Minho’s was white a T-shirt which is a size or two bigger than him, the sweatpants was also too baggy for him.

He turned to the mirror and saw how hideous he looks; his eyeliner was smudged above and under his eyes making him look like those hormonal emotional kids. He looked above the mirror, onto the clock, it was already twelve o’clock. He stared back at his reflection little longer then washed his face and once he was done, he went back to the kitchen where Minho was already setting eating utensils.

It kind of surprised him because Minho was eating together with him. They were not talking and only the sound of the utensils can be heard, but still, it kinda makes him happy. Minho was first to finish, but he did not leave immediately. He waited for Jisung because he was going to wash the dishes, a little weary that Jisung’s gonna break some more of their utensils.

“Go back to sleep.” Minho said as he started washing the plates.

“What about you?” he didn’t mean to ask, but somehow he did and he was afraid. Minho might snap at him again.

“I’m gonna get ready, my flight is in two hours.” Jisung almost forgot Minho needs to fly to Canada for a business trip. He doesn’t want to leave, but Minho seemed to notice that he wasn’t moving, so before the older could yell again, he went off running towards his room.

He went back to bed and covered himself with the blanket. Minho’s smell was too strong on his clothes; it smelled like a typical businessman only a little minty. Jisung was fighting off his sleep, he was waiting for Minho to come into the room and bid him goodbye. Because even though they don’t really know each other, the older cannot deny that they are husband and husband now.

Like his parents, Jisung’s dad would usually take a little more time to bid goodbye to his mom because he would kiss her again and again. Jisung wasn’t wishing Minho to kiss him, a goodbye would do, but he never came. And when he heard the front door lock, he knew he left already. He went out of his to check and he was correct, his husband left already. No goodbyes no see you soon, no sticky notes, nothing at all.

He breathed deeply and smiled bitterly. He was about to enter the master’s bedroom when he saw the room where Minho slept. He went inside and saw the unmade bed; unconsciously he walked towards it and lied down. Covering himself with the blanket which smells so much like Minho.

He doesn’t know when his husband is coming back, but his scent would keep him company for the mean time.

He was woken up by the light shaking of his mother-in-law, asking him why he’s sleeping in the spare room instead of the master’s bedroom.

“Omo, what happened to your finger?” she asked, setting up the table for the newly bathed Jisung when she saw the band-aid on his finger.

He blushed by remembering what happened and he blushed even more when his mother-in-law commented on how cute he is in his son’s clothes.

“Anyway, he’ll be back tomorrow night.” she said, sitting in front of Jisung.

“Jisung-ah?” reaching her frail hand onto Jisung’s cheek, she said, smiling genuinely.

“Yes, Mrs. Lee?” the mother-in-law pinched his cheek before taking her hand back and settling it under her chin.

“Umma is fine.”

“Yes, umma?” he repeated, he knows she’d be happy to hear that and he smiled bigger.

“I know this may sound selfish, but please just be patient with Minho, okay? He wasn’t like that when he was younger, but the pressure from the people around really affected him. I am not defending him for his actions, but I hope maybe, just maybe you could give him a chance? It will take time before he opens up, but it will be worth it. He’s got a kind heart under those yelling and angry faces.”

Jisung found himself nodding meekly to his mother-in-law. They shared a minute of comforting silence before she continued on telling him stories about Minho. She told her that her son used to dance in high school a lot, she kinda forget the term, but she said something like ‘ _it was b or c or a, I don’t remember, it was something boying. He dances like he would break his arms and legs by flipping and wiping the floor with his head. It was almost painful to watch, but he was good.’_

The young husband kept laughing with his mother-in-law. He also learned that Minho is a big fan of photography and when he comes back, he should invite him to a photo exhibit because the older would love that. He took a note of that and later, he would look for any current or incoming photo exhibits.

And before the mother-in-law left, she handed him the photographs of their wedding and a huge photo album with it. “Do it with him, okay?” she said regarding the placing of photos inside the album.

His own mother comes soon after his mother-in-law left; bringing him food and other clothes he left. But she did not stay long as Sundays are her me time. Jisung went back to the spare room with his laptop and did his research. There’s none yet, but hopefully Minho would go with him if he finds one.

Jeongin picked him up the next day to send him to his university. He was a little giddy and the butler noticed it.

“How are you and Minho-sshi?” he asked, glancing over the mirror onto the backseat where Jisung was, the latter’s writing something on his planner.

“We’re… I don’t know.” the young husband replied and closed his planner, raising his right hand, looking adoringly at his wedding ring. It was a gold band with small dainty diamond in the middle.

Few minutes after his class ended, Jeongin sent him a message about not picking him because his husband would do so. He felt lightheaded just by thinking about it. Soon enough, the same car he rode after their wedding came into his view. But unlike that day, there was someone else sitting on the front passenger seat.

Minho went off his car to open the door for him, the back seat door. He went an unfamiliar guys sitting in the front seat.

“Hi! I’m Bang Chan.”

“Oh yeah, Chan, this Jisung,” Before Jisung could reply to the guy, Minho had climbed back inside the car already, “he’s uh, my,” he glanced at Jisung from the mirror; the latter had a tight smile on his face, looking extremely awkward, “my husband.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it last Saturday” Chan said, offering his hand to the dejected passenger at the back seat. Jisung merely touched the hand.

“It’s–”

“It’s okay, I understand.” Minho cut him off, not noticing how the younger’s expression fell, and how it made him feeling extremely out of place.

Jisung doesn’t know where they were heading; he had stopped caring the moment Minho engaged himself into ignoring him while he animatedly chats with the passenger at the front. Few more minutes into shooting glares outside the window, the car stopped in front of an Italian restaurant. Minho immediately went out of the car while Chan did too. It was foolish of Jisung, but waited for Minho to open his, but as soon as Chan got off, they walked towards inside the restaurant.

“Hey, your husband.” He heard Chan said, Minho then seemed to remember that they were not alone and they actually have Jisung in the backseat.

‘Get off’ mouthed Minho, staying on his spot, but since Chan had already noticed how Jisung was feeling. He took the initiative to open the door for Jisung.

“Don’t tell me, you can’t open a car door too?” he said insensitively which made Jisung hiked up a breath, “No, don’t answer. Let’s just… let’s go.” Minho then proceeded to walk together with Cahn. The latter was already feeling the awkwardness between the two so he gently walked behind the two. “Hey, Man, your husband.”

“What again?” getting annoyed by the continuous needing of assistance by his husband.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Minho?” Chan almost yelled.

“Whatever. Follow us.” Minho told Jisung as he walked beside his friend again, making Jisung feel awkward as he walk in front of the two.

“Jisung, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to tell you about myself earlier. Again, I’m Chan, Minho and I met when we were in college, I studied in SNU too; I took up Business Management there. Right after I graduated, I went back to Austrialia and this is my first time in Korea again after so many years.” He said, trying to get Jisung feel better. The latter only nodded and smiled, he just wants to go home now.

“What about you, how did you two meet?” Chan genuinely asked.

“Through our wedding.” Minho abruptly entered the conversation, “We met on our wedding day. Isn’t it fucked up? Getting married to some stranger.” He said casually, looking through the menu of the restaurant. Chan furrowed his brows and threw and an angry glare at his friend, Jisung’s in the verge of tears.

“Man, that’s mean.” Chan said sternly but quietly, so they will not call any attentions.

“What!? That’s the truth!” Minho yelled and jolting up Jisung, “I know! I’m being insensitive! But do you think I’m happy with this?–”

“Hey, bro, calm the fuck down.” at least, Chan was still able to hold his voice down.

“You know what, let’s just see each other next time. I’m not in the mood for this anymore.” He stood up and started walking but when he noticed Jisung unmoving on the chair, he spoke again.

“What? Don’t tell me I have to carry you again? Do you really not know anything to do?” He walked back took Jisung’s arm sharply.

“I’m so sorry.” Jisung managed to say in between tears towards Chan, who looked like he wants to punch Minho.

He was pulled harshly outside the restaurant by the angry Minho, “Here, I’ll open the fucking car door for you.” He said as he did and then harshly pushed Jisung inside the front passenger seat. The latter was beyond crying by now, his voice cracking up every time he says something and his tears clouding up his visions.

“Put your fucking seatbelt on!” whilst crying and shaking hardly, Jisung tried to do what his husband asked him to do. But he can barely manage, he was crying so hard and his tears were only flowing more and more from his eyes.

Minho left the car and yelled loudly outside. To say that Jisung feels pathetic would be an insult to how he really feels. Minho stayed there few more minutes before going back inside to the car totally ignoring Jisung who was doing the same thing.

When they reached the front porch of their house, Jisung quickly went off the car to run towards the master’s bedroom locking himself for the rest of the night.

Midway to their house guilt started eating Minho. Jisung sat far away from him almost plastering himself on the car door, he was still crying as he was biting his lower lip. Minho wasn’t worried if the younger might get hurt by biting his lips too much. He wasn’t, really. But damn, he was really mean. He knows he’s not particularly nice the past years, but he really went out the ceiling this time.

And when the younger went off from the car before he could even notice he almost punched himself for treating his husband poorly. He went to the spare room and was greeted by the smell of Jisung; guilt really had a way with him. He was tired from the flight and he also has tomorrow, but he couldn’t sleep, not when he can hear his husband crying. _You’re a fucking asshole, Minho_ he tells him.

It was already twelve in the midnight, but Jisung hasn’t stopped from crying yet. Minho threw his blanket off of him and went to the door of the master’s bedroom.

“Jisung.” The crying stopped for a while, but the younger only covered his mouth with a pillow.

“Jisung, please open the door.” Minho was certain that the younger wouldn’t open the door but as soon as he said the words Jisung did but not wide enough for him to get in.

“Let’s talk,” He said and placed his hand on the door afraid that the latter would suddenly push the door close. Jisung went to sit on the bed, close to the headboard, far from Minho.

Minho walked towards him even though his husband was trying to move far away from him. He knelt down in front of him and carefully took the younger’s hands in his.

“I’m sorry.” The younger was looking at everything but him. “Please look at me?” But the younger made no move.

“Okay, I understand. I’m sorry Jisung; I was really terrible with you today. I’m really sorry. I was so stupid, I’m so sorry.” Jisung proceeded to cry again, “I’m just, I feel like shit. I know I should not take it out on you, I’m taking full responsibility on that. I just want you to know that it’s not a nice feeling that I’m almost thirty and you’re just in your early twenties. I feel like a sex offender or something. You’re so young. And you don’t even want this, but you’re here. I can’t take it. This is so unfair for you and me.”

“Why? What do you think I should have done?”

“You could have said ‘no’ you could have decided it for yourself. That you don’t want this. That this is wrong.”

“Do you really hate me that much?” Minho, dumbfounded by his husband’s question, he leaned back but gripped the younger’s hands.

“I don’t hate you. I hate our situation. I hate how our parents put you into this.”

“Glad to know. Can you please leave? I’m tired, I want to sleep.” The younger shook his hand off and away from Minho and went to lie on his bed, turning his back on him, covering himself with the blanket.

“Shouldn’t you eat first?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Jisung, that’s not good. You should–“

“I SHOULD WHAT!? MINHO-SSHI!?” Jisung stood up from his bed and went face to face with Minho.

“I should what? I should do things because you ‘think’ it’s not good for me? Then that makes you no different from my parents. You have your own idea on what’s good for me, but you don’t know what I really want!” the Jisung in front of Minho is very different from the person few days ago. The one in front of him was pointing fingers at him and is shouting loud.

“What!? Are you happy that you married a stranger!? An old stranger!? A person you never met!?”

“YES! I’M HAPPY THAT I MARRIED YOU! I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHY! BUT YES I’M HAPPY THAT IT’S YOU!” Minho’s expression melted like an ice cream on hot summer day. The knot on his brows subsided and his shoulders suddenly lost its tense.

Minho was fast. Fast to walk out of the master’s bedroom.

It was like an unspoken agreement, they were able to manage not see each other for a whole week. Jisung always ate outside; Jeongin picks him and sends him home from school. He doesn’t know any happenings about Minho; he doesn’t check their kitchen for food or anything. When he gets home, he goes straight to his room and he only leaves when he goes to school.

Minho, on the other hand, cooks food for two people, but he always sees the other one untouched and only goes to the bin. He couldn’t help but wonder how the younger was doing. He was lucky he doesn’t have any international or local business trips for the mean time, but the loads of his works were doubled.

It didn’t last though as he was sent again to Japan a week after their fight for another business summit which will last for a week. Like the last time he left, he wasn’t also able to say goodbye to Jisung. Though he left a note on the younger’s night stand.

I will be gone for a while, don’t forget to eat. – Minho

It only takes a few minutes to get into Japan and maybe, he was expecting the younger to somehow send him a message that he got the note. But he realized that he doesn’t even have the younger’s number, they have never exchanged their contact details.

He was anxious when he arrived at the airport, how could he be so stupid? But the thing with Lee Minho is that he never lets his personal matters interfere his work. He had mastered that already and sometimes he feels like he deserves an award for it. No matter how fucked up he is, he still manages to do his job like a pro that he is.

But this time, he sometimes slips, just sometimes. Like that one time, they were given a break to go around Tokyo; he went to the plushy store and bought a big squirrel plush. He also bought a superman and wonder woman apron he came across while he was on his break. He did not realize he bought a couple item until one of his subordinates joked him about missing his husband.

When he came back home, their house was quiet and the younger seemed to have forgotten (or does he even know) that Minho’s coming back today. While the older was cooking dinner, Jisung came and it was impossible for him to not notice him.

“Hi” suddenly Minho’s voice was a pitch higher, “I mean, Hi.” He repeated with much lower and normal voice.

“Hello.” Jisung stood there, frozen on his spot, not knowing what to do.

“Um. The dinner’s gonna be ready in few minutes, do you want to, uh, eat with me?” he said, stirring the chicken stew.

The younger was taking too long to answer, so Minho spoke again, “It’s okay… if you don’t want to. You’ve probably eaten already anyway. I just wanted to apologize for what I did to you. I was a terrible husband and I’d understand if you’re not ready to face me yet.” He turned back to his cooking to hide his dejected face.

Then he felt thin arms wrapping themselves around his torso and a face being planted on his back. He set down the ladle down and placed his hands above Jisung’s.

“I’m sorry, Jisung. I am terribly, sincerely sorry. I know my words will never be enough to take back how bad you felt because of me, but please know that I am regretting every action that hurt you.” He said as he turned around only to be greeted by Jisung’s sobbing face.

“Hey, why are you crying again?” he said as he wipe the tears with his thumbs.

“You’re not mad at me anymore?” he said in between hiccups. Minho pulled him and hugged him.

“Oh, no no, I was never mad at you. I’m so sorry, so sorry.” the younger buried his face on his husband’s shoulder agan, “And please don’t get mad at me anymore for asking you to eat.” Jisung laughs softly and nodded without lifting his head.

Minho had managed to turn them around so he’s facing the stove again while Jisung is still in his arms, not bothering to leave and he doesn’t need to go anyway. The younger still has his head buried on the crook of Minho’s neck and Minho’s free hand was encircled around his husband’s waist, keeping him close.

“Last week, where were you eating?” Minho said, putting rice on Jisung’s plate.

“At the university canteen.” he blushed remembering that despite their cold war back then, he couldn’t help but think of Minho eating with him in the canteen. He kept imaging him and Minho like a normal university couple eating and spending time with each other during lunch.

“How about dinner?”

“Mcdonald’s.” Minho stopped serving himself abruptly and stared at Jisung.

“Mcdonald’s? For a week?” he said not believing what his husband said.

“Maybe two weeks?” Jisung said, not meeting Minho’s eyes. He knows, he knows he would lecture him about it.

“Oh my god. That’s not healthy.” Jisung laughs at his husband’s look on him.

“Why? Are you worried about me?” the younger bravely asked though he knows that Minho might just dodge it.

“Of course, I am. I’m your husband, Lee Jisung.” He said sternly with a hint of rainbows and butterflies and fireworks.

“Lee Jisung? I thought we were strangers.”

“We were strangers, maybe we still are right now, but, if you you would allow me, I’d do anything to change that. He said and reached his hand towards the younger who took it happily.

“I decided not be stupid anymore. I want to win your heart. I’d court you. But it’s still up to you. I want you to decide if this is something that you really want. Something that you put your heart and mind into. Not just something that I asked you too.” He continued.

“Why me?” Jisung asks, if Jisung were to honest, big decisions overwhelms him. That’s just not how he was raised.

“Because we are two different individuals. You are my husband, but you are entitled to decide for what you want. You are my husband, but you are not mine, your own yourself. You are my husband, but if you want us to get divorced, I would not stop you because it is your right to decide for yourself. But you know, if given a chance I can guarantee you a hundred percent, I’ll do my best.”

“I am not yours?” they’ve only talked this much, but Minho already noticed how Jisung would pick up some things on their conversation and give it a different meaning.

“Well, my husband, but you own yourself. You are not my toy, not my belonging, not any object I could own. You are not a prized possession. You are a perfect human being capable of living and breathing on his own, and anyone cannot take that away from you. Even if they love you more than they love themselves.” Jisung seemed to understand what Minho was trying to say, but he looked like he was still unsatisfied.

“Look here,” Minho said, tipping up Jisung’ss chin, “It’s too early to say that I love you, but I care for you, okay? Listen carefully, for example we finally get to fall in love with each other, you are still entitled to decide for yourself, unless otherwise it clashes with mine, then, therefore we have to compromise, you and I. But see it as something like this, I’ve read this somewhere before; I have my own planet and you have yours, and because we love each other, we pulled it closer together. On other days I’ll be in mine and you’ll be in yours, but on other days I would be in yours for a long time, then you’d be in mine for a long time too, together. I can bring my cat in your planet and you will bring your books to mine.

Do you understand that? It’s possible to love someone without giving up what you have. You and I both know that we can live without each other, we’ve done it already before, we’ve lived our lives without each other. But the thing is, I want to live with you. I will put on efforts just to be with you. If you don’t want to, I’ll go and leave you, but if you want this too, trust me I will love you for life times and life times.”

The chicken stew has cooled down a bit now and Jisung’s a sobbing mess again with Minho’s monolog. He can feel all sorts of emotion he never felt before. Maybe it will take him time to stand on his own feet to learn how to decide for himself, but isn’t it such a beautiful thing to be as an actual human being and not just like some sheltered petty breathing and talking toy?

It made him feel nice that he too is entitled to decide for himself and there’s nothing wrong with that. It felt nice that a stranger made him feel real and so human. It felt nice that that stranger was willing to see him more than his passiveness and submissiveness. It felt nice that that person’s arms were wrapped securely around him.

“That’s why I was so mad with this wedding in the first place. I was terrible. No excuses for that. But they treated you like some toy who is not capable of deciding for feeling any sort emotion. Like a devoid human body without a heart, mind, and soul.” Minho whispered to his young husband, rubbing soft circles on his back,

“I felt angry and sad, but when you told me that you are happy to be married to me, it shouldn’t feel nice because I just told you I think you’re too young for me, but it did made me happy.”

“But I am not a minor anymore, though.” Jisung replies to which Minho could nod.

After they were done eating, of course, Minho washed the dishes as the younger changed into his (Minho) clothes. The older noticed it but did not make any comment when he saw him walking towards their living room. Whilst drying his hands, he peeked through the kitchen to see what Jisung was doing. He went towards him and saw their wedding photos.

“When did this came?” he said sitting beside Jisung.

“The afternoon after our wedding.”

“That fast?” Minho replied, picking up their couple photo. They look weird there, both nervous and forced to smile towards the camera. Jisung nodded as he took the huge photo album on the rack under their center table.

“Help me, hyung?” he said, showing the photo album to Minho. The latter smiled and nodded.

Jisung then suddenly blushed when he saw two small copies of their kiss. Both of them had their eyes closed and their lips barely connecting. Minho saw it too and took one of it.

“This is cute.” Minho said, “I’ll put this in my wallet” he then took the other small photo, “this one too.” it was a smaller copy of their couple photo.

It was almost one in the morning when they finished pasting all their photos on the album, making jokes here and there. Minho mainly focused on how crappy some shots were, saying if he was the one taking the photo he could have done better. ‘But you should be in the photo!’ Jisung said, launging.

Minho stood up and offered his hand to his husband who gladly took it. “So, can I stay in your planet with you?” Jisung asks and the older was dumbfounded for a second before realizing what his husband meant.

“Yes you can, you’re already wearing my clothes anyway.” Jisung pouted at his husbands response and Minho could only coo at that.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s what you want, what else can I do?” Minho said before leaning in and giving Jisung a kiss on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments uwu


End file.
